On ne lutte pas contre le destin
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Suite du 10x12 ! April est sur le point de se marier avec Matthew quand Jackson se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas la perdre. OS Japril !


Coucou tout le monde !

Ma première fic Japril ! Eh oui, ENFIN !

J'ai commencé doucement : un OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fait de gros bisous.

Lilly x3

* * *

~ **On ne lutte pas contre le destin**. ~

« -Il n'y a pas plus beau exemple de l'amour de Dieu que l'amour que vous partagez tous deux. April et Matthew sont ici aujourd'hui pour unir leur amour devant Dieu et devant nous tous. Commença le prêtre, Matthew me sourit tendrement et je fis de même. Prions. »

Une sonnerie de portable retentit. Après les crises d'aujourd'hui entre le mariage de Callie et Arizona et l'amitié de Meredith et Cristina, qui pouvait bien tenter de gâcher ce mariage ? Nous nous retournâmes et virent Derek sortit un portable de la poche de sa veste. Il eut un regard embarrassé et s'éclipsa tandis que le prêtre continua sur sa lancée. Je me retournai donc, Matthew m'adressant un regard m'indiquant de me calmer que tout allait bien se passer.

« -Dieu tout puissant, veille sur April et Matthew dans les premiers pas d'un mariage qui leur durera le reste de leurs vies terrestre. Et donne-leur la force de perpétrer leur amour envers l'autre. Imperturbable au travers de toutes les tempêtes, incassable face aux tensions. Une promesse que nous refusons de rompre. Et vous, les proches et la famille d'April et Matthew, êtes aujourd'hui présents pour être témoin de leur union. »

Comme le prêtre s'adressa à l'assemblé, mes demoiselles d'honneur, mon fiancé, ses témoins et moi-même leurs firent face.

« -Promettez-vous d'aimer et soutenir leur mariage tous les jours à venir ? Si c'est le cas, dîtes : Nous le voulons. »

Je souris à l'assemblé alors que tous répondirent en cœur :

« -Nous le voulons. »

Nous nous retournâmes face au prêtre et je remercie le seigneur de ne pas avoir imposé d'autres obstacles à ce mariage.

« -Je vous connais depuis un petit moment maintenant et je suis heureux d'être ici aujourd'hui pour vous accompagner sur ce chemin. Je… »

Le prêtre marqua une pose en regardant par-dessus mon épaule d'un air étonné. Je me crispai, que se passait-il encore ? Me retournant d'un geste imitant celui de Matthew, je découvris Jackson debout au milieu de l'allée. Il sembla confus et se rassit sur sa chaise. Que lui arrivait-il ? Perturbée, je fis de nouveau face au prête qui rit nerveusement.

« -Très bien… April et Matthew, je vous connais depuis un moment maintenant, et je suis heureux d'être ici aujourd'hui…

-Je t'aime, April. Coupa une voix forte et familière. »

Je me retournai rapidement, lâchant la main de Matthew, et le découvris de nouveau au milieu de l'allée : Jackson. Je crus avoir mal comprit ce qu'il venait de dire mais il reprit :

« -Je t'ai toujours aimé.. »

Mon cœur se serra et je crus me décomposer sur place. Osait-il réellement ? Mes yeux s'arrondirent et ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

« -J'aime tout de toi. Même les choses que je déteste, je les aime. »

Je vis ses yeux briller.

« -Et je te veux. »

Je jetai un rapide regard à mes demoiselles d'honneur, cherchant une source de soutiens, et je constatai qu'elles étaient aussi perdues que moi, leurs regards oscillant entre Jackson et moi.

« -Je t'aime… Répéta-t-il. Et je pense que tu m'aime aussi. »

Mon regard se mit à vagabonder, me sentant soudainement paniqué et humilier.

« -N'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-il. »

Il se tenait là, debout devant moi, devant tous nos amis, ma famille, mon fiancé et sa famille. Il se tenait droit, comme s'il ne craignait pas les regards de toutes ces personnes posés sur lui, me défiant du regard l'air de dire « Oses dire le contraire », quelques mois auparavant c'était moi qui le suppliait de me choisir, moi qui étalait mes sentiments, contrairement à lui je l'avais fait correctement, en intimité et il m'avait rejeté. Je voulais tellement lui crier d'aller se faire foutre, qu'il m'avait perdu mais ma voix restait bloquée dans ma gorge et mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. Je vis du coin de l'œil mon fiancé me lancé un regard signifiant clairement « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà remit à sa place ? » et il avait raison, j'aurais dû. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et ma tête se mit un peu à tourner.

« -April. Souffla Matthew. »

Je sursautai en me tournant pour le regarder. Son regard n'était plus aussi sûr, il n'était plus certain que j'allais l'envoyer se faire foutre, et s'était compréhensible, depuis combien de temps me tenais-je là sans parler ? Tout le monde attendait une réponse, tout le monde me fixait et je me sentis tellement humilier. Lorsque je commençai à voir des tâches noires envahir ma vision je tendis une main tremblante à Arizona qui était juste à côté de moi. Comprenant le message elle s'empressa de l'attraper avant que mes jambes ne se dérobe et Meredith vint me soutenir de l'autre côté.

« -De l'air. Soufflais-je, paniquée. »

Cristina acquiesça et je l'entendis prendre les choses en main tandis que les filles me menaient à l'extérieur par une petite porte sur notre droite.

« -Nous allons lui faire prendre un peu l'air, avec tout le stress du mariage et… Le reste. »

Elle courut pour nous rejoindre et elles me firent m'asseoir sur un petit muret.

« -Oh mon dieu j'ai envie de vomir… »

Ces quelques mots avaient déclenchés un flot de larmes sur mes joues, Arizona posa deux doigts sous mon menton et releva ma tête.

« -Alors ne baisse pas la tête. Dit-elle.

-Je crois que l'on a loupé quelque chose. Dit Cristina.

-Il y a quelques mois, quand il y a eu l'accident et que j'ai crus Jackson mort je l'ai rejoint et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Quoi ? Mais tu étais déjà fiancé à Matthew à ce moment-là. Remarqua Meredith.

-Je sais mais je croyais l'avoir perdu et ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas le perdre et… Il m'a rejeté. Conclus-je.

-Et j'ai fait une très grosse erreur. Intervint une voix. »

Il se tenait sur notre droite, l'air embarrassé et pas du tout assuré.

« -On peut peut-être en parler ? Proposa-t-il. »

Les filles me jetèrent des regards hésitant.

« -Laissez-nous, ça va aller. Assurais-je en me relevant difficilement. »

Elles acquiescèrent et nous laissèrent, pas très rassurés.

« -April je… Commença-t-il en avançant d'un pas. »

La colère l'emporta sur le duel qui se menait en moi et je le coupai en me mettant à crier.

« -Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser l'épouser.

-Vraiment ? Et n'aurais-tu pas pus me le dire il y a des mois, des semaines ou pourquoi pas tout à l'heure quand je t'ai supplié de venir à mon mariage ?!

-Je ne m'en étais pas encore rendue compte à ce moment-là.

-Rendue compte de quoi ?

-Que je ne pouvais pas te laisser l'épouser, que je t'aime trop pour cela !

-Attend… Soufflais-je, déconcertée. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as gâché mon mariage sur un coup de tête ?

-Ce n'en étais pas un, il m'a juste fallut un déclic.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Hurlais-je.

-Je t'ai vus en robe de marié et tout ce que j'ai pu penser c'est que cela aurait dû être moi de l'autre côté de cette putain d'allée ! Hurla-t-il à son tour. »

Mon souffle se coupa et je dis d'une voix tremblante :

« -Je suis venue à toi… Te suppliant de me choisir, de m'aimer… Il y a des mois de cela.

-Et j'ai été stupide. Avoua-t-il. J'ai été fier et je me suis mentis mais c'est finit : Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer April. »

Je restai silencieuse un instant, ne sachant que dire.

« -Cela ne suffit peut-être plus. Lâchais-je, enfin.

-Quoi ? Comment cela ?

-Tu me demandes d'abandonner mon mariage, ma relation stable avec Matthew, un homme qui m'aime profondément, qui n'en a jamais douté et qui m'attend devant l'hôtel pour… Pour toi ? Toi qui n'as jamais été capable de me retenir avant de me voir ce soir en robe de marié ? Toi qui es tout le contraire de lui, d'un homme stable ayant une relation stable.

-L'aimes-tu ? Demanda-t-il, trop brusquement peut-être. »

Je grimaçai en répondant :

« -J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

-Je te demande si tu l'aimes ! S'exclama-t-il. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit.

-Il y a des mois.

-Oui et aujourd'hui tu es-là plutôt qu'à l'hôtel en train de te marier, c'est que ce doit toujours être le cas. »

Il me défia du regard et je me résignai à être honnête :

« -Je t'aime, c'est vrai. Mais pas assez pour foutre en l'air tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour retourner à mn mariage mais il attrapa mon bras, me tournai face à lui et me plaqua au mur en m'embrassant. Je réagis automatiquement, plaquant une main sur son torse et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Me laissant entraîner dans un baiser passionnée tel que je n'en avais pas connu depuis un moment. Depuis lui, en réalité. Après de longue minute il déposa son front contre le miens, brisant le contact de nos lèvres et ma main glissa sur sa joue tandis qu'une larme roulait sur la mienne.

« -Tu ne pourras jamais être heureuse avec lui, pas quand tu en aime un autre. Murmura-t-il.

-Je peux toujours essayée…Soufflais-je.

-Vos baiser sont-ils tels que celui-ci ? S'enquit-il. Ressens-tu la même chose en l'embrassant ?

-Jackson…

-Ressens-tu la même chose quand il te touche ? »

Il fit glisser une de ses mains au creux de mes reins tout en basculant la tête mon embrasser ma joue, puis ma joue et pour finir mon cou. Je frissonnai.

« -Non. Admis-je faiblement.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. Dit-il contre ma peau.

-Et tu crois être cette personne ?

-J'en suis convaincu.

-Et Stéphanie ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Je l'apprécie, mais comme toutes les personnes se mettant sur notre route… Il s'arrêta. Ce sera toujours toi et moi en fin de compte. On ne lutte pas contre le destin.

-Et demain ?

-Quoi demain ?

-Qu'en sera-t-il demain ? Toi et moi.

-Ce sera toujours nous, ainsi que le jour d'après et le suivant et tous les autres. »

Je baissai la tête, et il déposa de nouveau son front contre le miens.

« -Tu dois me croire, je ne peux pas te perdre. Ne l'épouse pas. »

Comme je ne répondis pas il reprit possession de mes lèvres pendant de longues minutes avant de souffler contre celles-ci :

« -Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je. »

Je repris possession de ses lèvres, le sentant sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire de même. Oubliant que mon mariage m'attendait dans l'église d'à côté, avec un homme étant mon fiancé, un homme incroyablement adorable à qui j'allais briser le cœur…


End file.
